1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to the field of cable management systems including clamps, ties and other devices that are used to bundle electrical and optical cables. More specifically, the cable management systems facilitate handling and stress relief of discrete cables that are packaged as bundles.
2. Description of the Art
Complex electronic systems, including server architectures, typically have many terminals and connections for connected cabling. The cabling connects the systems to other electronics, power and communication devices. Often, the cabling is wrapped together in a single bundle of three to six inches in diameter.
Such a cable bundle is heavy and unwieldy. This is especially troublesome, for example, when the bundle connects to an electronic system in a rack. Access to the system is achieved by separating (partially or fully) the system from the rack, and the attached cabling must move with the system for this to occur.
To alleviate this problem, the prior art has attempted to tie the bundle to a particular location so as to create a xe2x80x9cservice loopxe2x80x9d which is a length of cable bundle that moves to facilitate movement of the electronic system. Ideally, therefore, any movement of the system only requires movement of the service loop and not the whole cable bundle length. As a practical matter, however, the cable bundle is so thick and unwieldy that movement of the electronic system often causes slippage through the tie. Over time, the service loop disappears and the electronic system can not be fully extended from the rack because of restrictions of the shortened service loop.
There is, therefore, the need to provide a cable bundle tie that accommodates varying bundle sizes and that does not slip to maintain the service loop. One object of the invention is thus to provide a new and improved cable bundle clamp. Other objects of the invention are apparent within the description that follows.
In one aspect, the invention provides a cable bundle clamp to provide a tie-down for large cable bundles. The clamp includes a T-shaped element and a base. The T-shaped element rotates at a pivot point or pivot axis relative to the base. The cables of the cable bundle are divided approximately in equal number and pass on either side and underneath the T-shaped element. On the service loop side of the T-shaped element, the cables of the bundle are xe2x80x9ctie wrappedxe2x80x9d together. The tie wrap pushes the T-shaped element when the bundle moves. In absence of the tie-wrap, the bundle might slip past the T-shaped element due to movement of the connected electronic system. When pushed, the T-shaped element rotates and clamps down on the bundle to stop slippage therethrough.
The invention is next described further in connection with preferred embodiments, and it will become apparent that various additions, subtractions, and modifications can be made by those skilled in the art without departing from the scope of the invention.